gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Le Nazionali
Le Nazionali (Nationals) è il titolo del ventunesimo episodio della Terza Stagione dello show Glee, il sessantacinquesimo in totale. E' stato scritto da Ali Adler e diretto da Eric Stoltz, con le riprese iniziate il 18 aprile 2012 e terminate il 27 dello stesso mese, in concomitanza con le prime immagini dall'ultima puntata della stagione. In questa puntata è presente anche la performance numero 400 dello show. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è andato in onda il 15 maggio 2012 nel doppio appuntamento con la precedente puntata Il fattore Unique. Ha registrato un totale di circa 6.671 milioni di telespettatori, con un sensibile aumento di share rispetto all'episodio precedente. Le critiche sono state positive e le performance ben accolte dal pubblico. Anche in Italia la FOX ha mantenuto il doppio appuntamento trasmettendo gli episodi sottotitolati il 16 maggio 2012 e sempre in coppia interamente in italiano il 23 maggio 2012 alle 21:00 Trama Le Nuove Direzioni sono ossessionate dall'arrivo imminente delle Nazionali 2012, ma le cose si fanno via via più complicate. Mercedes è malata, Quinn ha difficoltà a ballare, Puck deve studiare per il diploma, Rachel teme di non poter realizzare i suoi sogni e Will mette in dubbio gli ultimi tre anni della sua vita, credendo che la voglia di riscattarsi dei Vocal Adrenaline sovrasterà il sogno di gloria del suo Glee-Club. Le Nuove Direzioni dovranno lavorare sodo per vincere. Riassunto A Chicago in occasione delle Nazionali 2012, il professor Schuester entra nella camera d'albergo prenotata e trova una preoccupata Sue accerchiata dalle ragazze che si stringono intorno a Mercedes, rimbacuccata sotto le coperte a causa della febbre alta. Mercedes sostiene di non aver preso l'influenza ma di essersi beccata una spiacevole intossicazione alimentare, al che Santana risponde che tutti sono andati a mangiare da Chipotle e che Mercedes ha voluto provare un nuovo tipo di cibo. Sue reagisce con una dimostrazione rigida di premura, ma è ancora palese che lo fa soltanto perché è vincolata a far vincere il Glee-Club per non essere licenziata dalla William McKinley High School. Will, nervoso, sceglie Quinn per rimpiazzare il posto di Mercedes durante l'esibizione delle Note Moleste, a cui si aggiungerà anche Tina. Mercedes è riluttante perché non vuole perdersi la sua ultima gara. Ispirata, Sue le propone di passare al drastico piano B, con intubazioni di vitamina e vasche d'acqua ghiacciata per ritornare in fretta in salute. Mentre le ragazze predispongono il piano di emergenza, Will attende fuori dalla stanza, accasciato al muro e con le mani fra i capelli. Emma lo trova in quello stato, buttando lì che stia temendo di perdere la competizione, di nuovo. A dirla tutta, Will si preoccupa per le Nuove Direzioni perché non riescono mai a concludere un traguardo importante e immagina quale impatto avrebbe sulle loro vite e sul loro orgoglio una grande vittoria come quella delle Nazionali. Mentre camminano per il corridoio, Emma e Will vengono riportati alla realtà dalla Coach Beiste che li chiama a sedare una nuova crisi interna: Will e Emma scoprono che i ragazzi sono nel mezzo di una lite caotica, in cui Sam e Puck stanno per arrivare alle mani perché Puck si interessa di più all'esame che alla gara e Sam viene rimbeccato di non provare a sufficienza i suoi passi di danza. Tutti appaiono colpiti da un crollo di nervi che ha il disastroso effetto negativo del rallentare gli ultimi preparativi per le Nazionali. Santana pretende che tutti affrontino la realtà delle cose e non puntino su Mercedes la loro vittoria. Il successo dipende dall'impegno di ciascun membro del club, perciò devono darsi da fare. Will le fa notare che ha detto qualcosa di giusto e che il litigio fra i ragazzi indica che ci tengono davvero a vincere. Sfruttando questo contesto, Schuester fa riprendere le prove e carica di grinta le ragazze che devono allenarsi con le coreografie. Il grande giorno è arrivato. Rachel incontra per caso Jesse St. James, suo ex-ragazzo e adesso direttore dei Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel lo mette a disagio con le sue parole e sembra stupita quando lui dimostra di sapere molte cose sul suo conto. Quando Finn arriva, lei li lascia soli e Jesse condivide con lui un momento di tensione finché i due non si danno un "in bocca al lupo" a vicenda. Nel dietro le quinte, Finn mostra a Rachel la tazza di vetro di Chicago che ha comprato per infrangerla, come da tradizione nel rito ebraico prima di una cerimonia di nozze. Finn vuole che simboleggi la città dove tutto è cambiato e che le Nuove Direzioni si sono trasformate da perdenti in vincitrici. Finn ha addirittura fatto una scommessa con l'atleta dell'hockey Rick Nelson puntando 500 dollari sulla loro vittoria. Rachel è scioccata perché quelli erano i risparmi per la luna di miele, ma Finn replica che la sua determinazione alla vittoria farà sì che i 500 bigliettoni raddoppino e così potranno prolungare la festa. I due si salutano con un bacio prima dell'esibizione. Quando Will va nel backstage per un discorso pre-gara, è interrotto da Finn che parla riguardo il comportamento di tutti gli studenti, dicendo a Will che vogliono vincere le Nazionali per lui, l'unico obiettivo su cui concordano tutti i ragazzi dopo la discussione della notte precedente. Finn, infine, ricorda che il Preside Figgins rilascia un premio per il Miglior Insegnante dell'Anno, ma il Glee-Club considera Will il proprio Miglior Insegnante di una Vita. Mercedes fa un'entrata in scena gradita, in salute ed in ottimo stato per ballare, grazie all'intenso regime di Sue in questi ultimi giorni. Quinn è sollevata di non dover ballare perché è ancora un po' indecisa sull'affidabilità dei suoi piedi. Mercedes insiste che è la loro ultima volta per stare insieme sul palco e vuole che Quinn e Tina stiano con lei durante la performance. Mentre prende posto tra il pubblico insieme a Emma, Sue e Shannon, Will non smette di preoccuparsi sul possibile esito della gara. Emma lo tranquillizza con un bacio, le luci diventano soffuse e la voce del presentatore dà inizio alla gara presentando i giudici. E' un assemblaggio un po' eclettico quello di Lindsay Lohan, Perez Hilton e Martin Fong. L'accoglienza calorosa del pubblico non aiuta di certo Rachel a non notare che il posto di Carmen Tibideaux, rettore della NYADA, è rimasto vuoto. Finn cerca di radunare tutte le sue forze, ricordandole che indipendentemente da ciò che accadrà, questo è il culmine del suo lungo periodo triennale di sforzi per vincere e lei dovrebbe solo dare il meglio per "spaccare". La scaletta delle Nuove Direzioni inizia con la performance delle Note Moleste con Edge of Glory, con Santana al centro della scena. In seguito, Mercedes, Quinn e Tina si mettono in riga sotto i riflettori. Mentre il rumore della fola viene smorzato dal crescendo musicale e dall'applauso del pubblico, è adesso il turno di Rachel con il suo assolo: It's All Coming Back to Me Now. La folla è incantata e Rachel scorge la Tibideaux prendere il suo posto in mezzo al pubblico a metà della prestazione. Incoraggiata, la ragazza finisce la performance con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia e la folla in delirio. Per concludere, le Nuove Direzioni cantano Paradise by the Dashboard Light con una varietà di assoli. La performance è stupefacente e il pubblico non si contiene più, persino Carmen applaude entusiasta. Kurt e Mercedes, dopo lo spettacolo, si dirigono nel camerino di Unique nella speranza di confortarlo con il dono di una rosa bianca. Unique è esausta, incapace di evocare il suo coraggio perché sotto pressione. Dice di essere diventata il manifesto di tutti coloro che si sentono diversi e non può semplicemente limitarsi ad essere se stessa. Kurt e Mercedes gli consegnano la rosa e gli ricordano che una vera star è in grado di passare sopra le aspettative degli altri e l'insicurezza. Unique si meraviglia, pensando che in realtà dovrebbero essere nemici, ma Kurt e Mercedes gli fanno capire che non funziona così fra le Nuove Direzioni. Questo fatto suggerisce a Unique di cambiare scuola il prossimo anno. Questa sorta di stimolo pre-gara riaccende lo spirito della stella Unique, quella su cui tutto il pubblico punta l'attenzione. I Vocal Adrenaline partono con Starships per chiudere in bella con Pinball Wizard e stordire il pubblico già eccitato dalle Nuove Direzioni. Nella sala conferenze dei giudici, il deputato Fong ammette che i Glee-Club e i campionati di canto corale sono una droga per lui, mentre Lindsay Lohan è irritata con Perez Hilton per il blogging su di lei durante le esibizioni . Perez sfida Lindsay chiedendole perché si trova lì se non apprezza le gare di canto, ma Fong gli ricorda che un tempo l'attrice è stata candidata 12 volte ai Teen Choice Awards . Lindsay sa cosa vuol dire inseguire sogni impossibili ed è alle gare per sostenere quei ragazzi alla conquista di un sogno. I giudici cominciano cercando di restringere il campo dei contendenti, con Perez colpito dal medley omaggio al vecchio musical Starlight Express degli Infiamma-Pentagramma su pattini a rotelle. Fong è stata colto di sorpresa dall'energia delle Nuove Direzioni, anche se si ricorda del loro fallimento a New York l'anno precedente. Lindsay non pensa che le ND possiedano i migliori cantanti e ballerini, ma li ha trovati simpatici e favorisce una squadra sull'orlo di una grande rimonta. Tuttavia, Perez li ha detestati e sostiene i Vocal Adrenaline, confidando nelle qualità da star di Unique, da lui reputata "come Tina e Ike Turner insieme", un messaggio ai ragazzi emarginati. Al che, Fong sottolinea che la gara non viene trasmessa in televisione, inducendo l'ansia in Lindsay, sorpresa in quanto in "modalità riabilitazione immagine" e che si ritrova tagliata fuori dai media. Promette di licenziare il suo manager (un dettaglio che Perez istantaneamente pubblica sul suo blog). Con il tempo che scorre inesorabile, il trio decide di giungere al verdetto finale. Jesse ferma Carmen nella hall, ricordandole che quando fece un'audizione per lei un paio di anni fa gli disse che si era mostrato come una promessa. Lei non dubita che sia davvero accaduto così, ma aggiunge che lei tiene centinaia di audizioni ogni anno e da ogni parte e cerca di scampare da quello che pensa stia per essere un appello professionale. Jesse insiste e lei ascolta: vuole dirle che Rachel è la persona più talentuosa che conosce, sarà sicuramente una stella, un giorno, e che sarebbe stata un'ottima aggiunta alla NYADA. La Tibideaux risponde ricordando l'audizione di Jesse con i Giants in the Sky, un tentativo imperfetto ma appassionato ed ammirevole per quella che può essere considerata la canzone più impegnativo dell'opera di Steven Sondheim. Prima di congedarsi, Carmen gli augura buona fortuna. E' il tanto atteso della premizione. I giudici presentano il premio MVP (Most Valuable Player, in italiano Cantante di Miglior Valore) che viene assegnato a Unique. Il terzo posto va agli Infiamma-Pentagramma di Portland, lasciando le ND e i VA in lizza per il primo premio. Dopo una lunga ed agognata attesa, vengono annunciati al primo posto... le Nuove Direzioni!! Will e il club sono sopraffatti dalla felicità e dall'emozione mentre cadono coriandoli e si diffondono gli applausi del pubblico, mentre tre anni di duro lavoro hanno finalmente dato i loro frutti, vista la vittoria delle Nazionali. La scena taglia subito al rientro a scuola dei ragazzi. Entrando nei corridoi si ritrovano circondati da compagni indifferenti del loro trionfo. I micidiali atleti della squadra di hockey marciano verso di loro, con bicchieri di granita in mano pronti ad essere lanciati. I ragazzi del Glee-Club si stringono nel timore del ghiaccio in arrivo, invece dai bicchieri spuntano fiumi di coriandoli e brillantini. Le Nuove Direzioni vengono accolte da eroi mentre parte in sottofondo Tongue Tied, con tutti improvvisamente diventati gli studenti più popolari della scuola. La giornata diventa una festa, mentre Will si congratula con i suoi colleghi insegnanti ed Emma rivela che la vittoria lo ha portato sulla prima pagina di un quotidiano locale di Lima, Ohio. Il McKinley riceve il premio di 10.000 dollari, Sue usurpa il trono di Roz Washington e riacquista i suoi amatissimi Cheerios, Emma mostra di voler andare a fondo con Will, Finn raccoglie i suoi 500 dollari da Rick, Rachel firma il suo primo autografo e il trofeo viene inserito nella vetrina in Aula canto. Il Preside Figgins chiama Rachel e Finn nel suo ufficio, dove per il loro ruolo di co-capitani del Glee Club ricevono in regalo degli adesivi per paraurti e dei mini pon-pon ufficiali della scuola, nonché una bustarella (con soli cinque dollari) che Figgins consegna loro per contribuire a celebrare il loro matrimonio imminente. La scuola ospiterà inoltre un evento speciale e il preside vorrebbe che le Nuove Direzioni si esibissero e che mantenessero un segreto. Mentre Emma aiuta teneramente Will a vestirsi per l'evento, sono interrotti da Sue che li scorta in auditorium. Alla cerimonia che si rivela essere quella per il miglior insegnante dell'anno, Figgins introduce "la cosiddetta coppia Finchel" e Rachel e Finn salgono sul palco per annunciare il docente vincitore per l'anno scolastico 2011/2012... dopo una lunga pausa, con gioia gridano il nome di Will Schuester. Tra il pubblico, Will è sopraffatto dagli applausi di tutti e Sue si gira intorno per congratularsi con lui, apparentemente dopo aver saputo la verità (anche se ne era già al corrente). Finn tiene un discorso, ricordandosi di come tre anni fa pensava di avere tutto quello che avrebbe voluto, fino a quando non ha incontrato Will e ha realizzato tutto ciò che gli mancava. Elogia Will per come ha insegnato ai suoi studenti ad inseguire un sogno, aggiungendo: "Per quanto mi riguarda, non c'è niente di più importante di questo". Rachel dice a Will che è rimasta la stessa ragazzina ebrea, irritante e con due papà gay che però adesso riuscirà ad andare a New York per fare ciò che desidera. Come ultimo ringraziamento, le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono in We Are the Champions, Will sale sul palco, abbraccia i suoi allievi e il pubblico gli concede una standing ovation, concludendo in questo modo l'episodio. Guest Star Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg è Carmen Tibideaux. *Jonathan Groff è Jesse St. James. *Rex Lee è Martin Fong. *Lindsay Lohan è se stessa. *Perez Hilton è se stesso. Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins. *Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste. *Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans. *NeNe Leakes è Roz Washington. *Alex Newell è Wade Adams/Unique. *Damian McGinty è Rory Flanagan. *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart. *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta. *Lauren Potter è Becky Jackson. *Mary Gillis è Mrs. Hagberg. Co-Stars *Rock Anthony è Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Canzoni *'†' canzone non rilasciata. Curiosità *E' l'ultima competizione delle Nuove Direzioni così come le conosciamo. *Questo episodio è andato in onda subito dopo "Il fattore Unique", quindi è la prima volta che due episodi sono andati in onda lo stesso giorno. *Questo è il secondo concorso che ha celebrità come giudici. La prima volta era in "Le regionali". *Questo episodio contiene la 400 performance, Paradise By The Dashboard Light. *Primo episodio in cui i Vocal Adrenaline cantano due canzoni. *E' la seconda volta che qualcuno rassicura o festeggia con un membro dei Vocal Adrenaline durante la loro performance. La prima volta fu durante As Long As You're There: Rachel rassicura Sunshine nell'episodio di New York e ora in questo episodio, Kurt e Mercedes fanno il tifo per Wade all'inizio di Starships. *Durante questo episodio, ci sono state cose nuove, ma dicono che è una cosa annuale nonostante si vedono solo in questo episodio, come ad esempio: **Will è il miglior insegnante dell'anno. Ma Figgins dice che c' è ogni anno, ma questa è la prima volta che si dice o si vede, ma nelle scene tagliate in "Voci fuori dal coro" si può vedere una foto di Will con Figgins che gli dà il premio di insegnante dell'anno nell'annuario di Emma mentre lo sfoglia. **Rachel parla di un premio MVP alle Nationals per il miglior performancer, assegnato a Wade. *E' la prima volta che le Nuove Direzioni vincono le Nazionali. * durante le premiazioni Sam da un bacio alla cresta di Puck. Errori *Dopo l'annuncio dei vincitori delle Nazionali, Santana sta abbracciando Artie ma nell'inquadratura successiva è con Quinn e Mercedes. *Durante Edge of Glory, Quinn muove la bocca mentre Tina canta la sua prima riga, ma subito dopo Quinn si mette a ridere in forma di scusa, segno che Dianna aveva sbagliato il momento dell'attacco. *Durante It's All Coming Back to Me Now, l'anello di Rachel è prima alla sua mano sinistra e poi nella mano destra. Citazioni Galleria di foto Tumblr m33nhjljF51r6nrbwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m32izsZnlu1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr m32a8eOE5X1r838hio1 500.jpg Tumblr m4szhy1c8s1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Tumblr m4l6jb6dn61rw4rqao1 500.jpg Tumblr m4ii91Nnky1qkxuj7o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3pq70YScs1qcc67ro2 500.png Tumblr m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o7 r1 500.jpg Tumblr m2ytrezhEL1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg SugarMNationals.png Nationals filming.jpg Jonathan naya and joe.jpg Glee 2012 nationals song list.jpg Dianna Agron nationals.jpg Darren and Chord nationals.jpg Creepers.jpg Chris 400.jpg Beautiful UnholyTrinity6.gif 321-1.jpg 7vujz.jpg Tumblr m367tzhymY1rt28hlo1 500.png Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo3 500.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m35s3iHS0y1rojy6eo1 500.png Tumblr m35eqtJcE11rt28hlo1 500.png Tumblr m34dw4lTVK1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Tumblr m33w6p0hSp1r6nrbwo1 1280.jpg Carmen-Jesse.png Champions.png Edge of Glory2.png Finchel-Kiss-TongueTied.png Finchel-figgins-nazionali.png Finchel-migliorinsegnante.png Kurt-Mercedes-rosabianca.png Nationals.png Nazionali-mercedesmalata.png Paradise.png Perezhiltonnazionali.png Pinball Wizard.png Tonguetied.png Will-worries-nationals.png Video Navigazione de:And the winner is... en:Nationals es:Episodio:Nationals fr:A nous les Nationales ! Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi